A Daughter's Love
by DGMLover12564
Summary: Alanna is just an ordinary 17-year-old British girl, until she comes to The Black Order, injured & needing medical help. She, like Second Exorcist Yuu Kanda has the ability of healing. Pretty soon, she joins HQ with an undeveloped innocence, and learns to love two haughty comrades. KandaOC, Laven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I may own -man or -man, but I will NEVER own -Man.

Plot: Alanna, a 17 year old British girl, comes to the Black Order HQ wounded and in need of medical attention. When the doctors cannot help her, Komui Lee, head of HQ, comes in to look at her. Only then does he realize the reason behind her not healing. The wound is infected with an akuma virus and her Innocence is damaged. Once she awakens, Hevelaska tells Komui and Inspector Leverrier that she has crystal type innocence, with her synchronization rate being 79%. She too, like Second Exorcist Yuu Kanda, she has the ability to heal faster than others. She joins the black order as a fine exorcist, but sadly has little experience. As she fights akuma, she unknowingly makes her way to the top, maybe becoming a general herself...

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Brother" said a certain black-haired girl

"Yes?" replied her older brother curiously.

"There's someone strange outside...talking to the gatekeeper... Umm, should we send an exorcist out?"

"Yes, there is a chance. It might be akuma, or worse, Noah."

"Oh, Allen's already there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At the gate:

"For the last time, I'm not an akuma!"

"That's what they all say! How can I trust you? Besides, I can sense both dark matter AND akuma virus on you! WAHHHH WWWAAHHHH! AKUMA! AKUMAAAAA!"

It was just then that a young boy, no older than 16, jumped out of the sky, and landed nimbly on the ground.

"Who are you?" said the scary white haired guy with a claw that was apparently attached to his hand.

"Alanna and I assure you, I am NOT an akuma!''

The boy simply raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing her story.

"Look, you can check my bag! I can tell you from now that you will find a piece of dark matter in here, about the size of that…thing, ahh, sorry, claw on your hand." She forced the words out of her mouth, clearly scared for her life.

The boy narrowed his eyes, suspicious, but took the bag that was held out to him. He peered inside, and, sure enough, was a rock. He took the bag to the gatekeeper and told the talking statue to scan it.

"I-it's-SOB- m-most-SOB- defiantly c-lean, the girl c-can pass" the gatekeeper's eyes had narrowed so that they only saw the bag.

The boy put a smile on his face and turned to Alanna, "OK, I guess you can go now, and I apologize for the misunderstanding,"

She shook her head, glad to still be in one piece.

"It's ok." She shouldered her bag and walked through the gate.

"So, nice to meet you, I'm A-"

"WAHHHH! WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH! AKUMA! AKUMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Allen looked at her strangely, as if all of a sudden he didn't trust her, as if he hadn't been conversing with her just a few seconds ago.

Alanna could only sigh exasperatedly, ''Look, I'm not an akuma, but this…this…thing" she explained, pointing in the general direction of the gatekeeper, "Only thinks I'm an akuma because I have the virus on my finger!"

Allen looked at her, then at gatekeeper, then at her again.

"Why don't I trust you?"

Alanna was at a loss for words. The boy lunged forward, drawing his sword out of his hand so fast that all she saw was green flash and a sword was pressed to her neck.

"Who are you, really?" (A/N: I felt all ''mission impossible'' when I wrote this!)

"I'm Alanna, but I have a reference letter! So if you would be so kind as to put that sword away," she said, panic clawing at her chest.

"Where from?"

"Umm, Central?"

"And how can u believe you?" he said, starting to attack.

"Out of your good heart?"

"No way!"

I wonder what's wrong with his eye. The girl thought, dodging the attacks, why is it so swollen up?

The girl called Alanna stumbled and fell, giving Allen the perfect chance to kill the "akuma".

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted a deep voice from behind him, right into his ear. Allen was grabbed from behind and thrown across the space, right into the gatekeeper's bawling face.

"Oww! What was that for?" yelled the gatekeeper.

"Ughnn..."

"Stupid apprentice! What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Killing a possible akuma!"

"You idiot! Can't u see that this is not an akuma?"

"OBVIOSLY NOT SHISHOU! My eye was damaged on my last mission!"

"Honestly, where's you left eye when you need it? That is not an akuma!"

"How can _you_ tell, Shishou? It's not like you have a cursed eye as well!"

The larger man, obviously the white haired boy's teacher, grabbed the boy by his collar and easily lifted him off his feet, then whispered something into his ear. The boy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Say this to anyone, and your head will be **_severed off_ **in the morning, got that?"

The obviously scared-of -his-master boy nodded vigorously, getting the point. Just to show his apprentice that he was serious, he dumped the boy on the stone ground, the approached Alanna, more and more cautious the closer he came. Her head being down, he slowly and carefully touched her shoulder. She seemed to jolt back into reality and looked at him with eyes full of alarm and fear. "It's ok now; No one's going to attack you now, especially that idiot over there". He jolted his thumb over his shoulder. He helped her up and noticed she was injured. "Were you already injured, or did Allen hurt you?"

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"The guy with the sword."

"No, I was already injured" her voice soft and quiet. As she and General Cross started to walk, she let out a groan, her slender face rigid with pain. He sighed, exasperated, and picked her up bridal style, but careful not to put any stress on her injury, which he could see was diagonal across her stomach. The cut was small, but very deep.

"Thank you" her voice reached his ears as he was pondering how she could sustain such a heavy injury.

"Don't mention it," he said, and then looking at her face, he added," Really, don't tell anyone"

She weakly nodded her head, and then rested it against the man's (Cross's) chest, wondering for a moment where in earth her father was before blackness took over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Free talk: hope you all liked it. It's my first fan-fiction, so plz review or PM me. Also, sorry if it was really slow, I'll work on that.

-m.s.d.s.a


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Daughter's Love

A/N:

Soz people, I forgot to tell you that Alanna's name before being Alanna Cross was Battlesberg. I know, I know, but I really like that name.

and sorry for bieng so late to update! ive had it ready for like 2 weeks now, but i kept forgetting cuz skool just started. D:

Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Will she be ok?" She vaguely heard a voice say.<p>

"Well, hard to say, she has a broken arm, a bump on her head, likely to have been caused by some sort of concussion, and a sprained ankle, but, other than that, she's in shock, so be extremely", Alanna heard the emphasis on extremely, "careful when approaching her."

"Time for recovery?"

"Probably a month and a half"

After that all she saw or heard was overtaken by a frightening blackness.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX<p>

* * *

><p>It was not the sun coming up that woke Alanna up, nor was it the nurses scrambling around with medicine trays in their hands, but it was the heavy weight that was causing numbness on her legs that pushed out the darkness to make way for bright lights that nearly blinded her as she opened her eyes.<p>

Upon successfully opening her eyes she saw a mop of white hair that blended in with the sheets so well she could've sworn that she was hallucinating. She moved her legs a little, in an attempt to gently wake up the guy who had attacked her the previous night.

"Urghhh" a moan escaped the boy's lips. He turn his head so that it was facing her, and brought his arms up in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he jerked back, his back banging against the high backed chair he was sitting on. With the force of the impact, the chair toppled backwards, leaving its owner to bang his head on the cold marble floor.

Alanna sputtered, trying to keep in the laughs.

"Are-are you okay?"

The boy mumbled something incoherent about being okay once he got an ice pack. Once he stopped grumbling, he picked up the chair and sat on it. After a few seconds of rubbing his head, he looked at her, "well, ahh…Good morning I guess?" there was an awkward silence.

I owe you an apology, for umm, attacking you last night…"

Sensing his discomfort, she gave him a smile that told him that he was forgiven, but that didn't stop his growing guilt.

"You may feel the need to forgive me, but I feel reallyyy bad for injuring you. And I…I'm really sorry. "He bowed his head, waiting for her response.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, the words "its okay, really, it's okay" coming out of her mouth, and yet her thoughts were screaming 'it's okay? Of course it's not okay, you are the reason I'm here instead of somewhere else, doing something useful!' she added "No need to kill yourself over it"

He looked up, smiling a genuine smile, and said "Look, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask"

She nodded and reached for a glass of water.

"Soo…" he started off, trying to get more information out of the girl, "Alanna, is it? I'm Allen, Allen Walker"

"Nice to meet you"

Before Allen could respond, Alanna heard someone shout," Moyashi-chaaannnn! Where are youuuu?"

Allen just sighed, not budging when a red-headed boy of around 18 jumped onto him, tackling him in a hug that would have made anyone fall to the floor and stayed there, permanently.

"Alanna, may I introduce you to Lavi Bookman. He's Bookman's apprentice"

"Nice to meet cha, Miss" he took her hand and leaned down to kiss it.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied, smiling at the silly grin in his face.

"Please, just call me Alanna" she said absentmindedly. Her focus was directed at his face. "I'm sorry, have you seen you somewhere?"

He gave her a sly grin," You might've, I've been all around the place"

"Umm..." she contemplated the thought, then suddenly widened her eyes in recognition, "you're that eye-patch boy!" she gasped. Seeing Lavi's grin stretch only confirmed her suspicions.

"You bet I am, so, how've you been?"

As the duo slowly forgot the presence of the white haired boy, who was currently wondering how Lavi of all people, had somehow met Alanna, when someone else came in, carrying a tray full of medicine and bandages. She stopped; stared at the scene for a moment, and then rushed back out to get a certain scary, no-nonsense, nurse. In a matter if three seconds, someone came bustling in, looking positively furious, and two innocent looking exorcists (well, innocent ENOUGH) were dragged harshly out if the room. While dragging a 15 year old and an 18 year old out the door by the ear, Head Nurse yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU TWO HAVE TO STOP PESTERING MY PATIENTS! ESPECIALLY YOU MR. WALKER! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE POOR GIRL'S SLEEP!"

Alanna sweat dropped, shuddering at the furious and strict side of Head Nurse. If she was lucky, she would never have to face her wrath.

The first nurse came in again, changed her bandaged, gave her some painkillers, and left.

Huh, thought Alanna, I guess I'm not the only one scared of Head Nurse.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOX<p>

* * *

><p>A week later:<p>

"Alanna dear, you have to go to the Supervisor's office, he's called for you." came Head Nurse's voice.

"Huh? Umm...okay..."

"There is a finder outside to guide you if you don't know the way.

"Okay, I'm off."

She made her way to the Supervisor's office, and knocked not he door.

"Come in." came an adult male voice.

"I was told to go to the supervisor's office..."

"Indeed you were, Alanna?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, today we are going to test your innocence.

* * *

><p>Sorryyyyyyy soooo much! I didn't want ANY cliffies, but I ran out of stuff to write, so, well, sorry?<p>

P.S.: if you want to have a laugh, read chapter 157 of DGM. believe me, it is worth your time. allen and kanda are sparring, and betting on whoever the loser is has to shave thier heads(then comes in head nurse...and you can guess the rest XP)

MSDSA :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey every one! I'm gonna post a small flashback of the previous chappie if any of you guys forget what is happening. Thanks to kh07gl for giving me the idea. :)

Now on with the story

"Indeed you were, Alanna?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, today we are going to test your Innocence.

"But before we go, may I see you it?"

"See what?"Was her smart reply.

"Your innocence."

"My what?" was her second smart reply.

"Your, umm, thingy, that glows green-ish, and helps you killing those...monsters."

"Ahhhh, you mean the magic stones?" Sensing his confusion, she added, "That is what Granny Hemsworth calls them. She is my grandmother, and also the town healer. "

(A/N: ahahah, Hemsworth, lol. Ring a bell? 'Chris and Liam Hemsworth'. Like, I don't even know why that's there, I just needed a name, and that was the first thing that popped in my head, so yea...)

"Yes... But around here they are called innocence. May I see your innocence?"

Well, he asked politely enough. Alanna thought, while digging into her pocket. She had to fumble through it to find what she was looking for. Her fingers brushed past keys, papers, candy wrappers, and a load of other garbage. Suddenly her hand felt the familiar cloth and her fingers curled around it.

She pulled a purple velvet pouch out of her pocket and handed it to Komui. He peered at it closely, noticing how the violet color faded into red.

"Blood" the girl said, oblivious of the venom that coated her voice, even though it was so obvious that a deaf man could've heard it.

Uh-oh, Komui thought, I think this is a sore spot for her. If I'm not careful with my next words, she could just leave here, and we could lose another fighter.

"May I?" the supervisor asked carefully. At the nod of her head, Komui pulled at the strings if the drawstring bag and out tumbled around 5 jems. They looked like diamonds, but he knew they weren't, as they had an eerie feeling about them, with the faint green glow being a plus point to telling him that they were her innocence indeed.

Is this...crystal type innocence? Thought a shocked Komui.

XOXOXOX

"Ok, Alanna, just relax, and if you want to, close your eyes, if you wish to."

Not knowing what else to do, she followed Komui's orders and closed her eyes.

A cold wind surrounded her and she felt herself being lifted into the air. She felt like she was being raised and raised and raised, and then a voice spoke.

"Open your eyes, accommodator.

Slowly, her eyelids cracked open, one at a time. What she saw took her breath away, the BAD way.

"Umm...Supervisor?"

"Please, Komui is just fine."

"Komui-san then, what the BLOODY hell am I doing? Floating in midair? Like a SENILE IDIOT!" her voice rose in pitch with every word she pronounced, and the fear that coated it was quite evident.

"Alanna, may I introduce you to Hevlaska. She is the one who checks our exorcists' synchro-rate. "

The way the older man said it was like he went through this every day, for god's sake! Well, then again, maybe he did.

"What the hell is 'accommodator' supposed to mean?"

"An accommodator is a person who a piece of innocence has chosen. Innocence is a substance that comes in two forms, parasite and equipment, and is used to destroy akuma. Akuma are creatures created by the Millennium Earl using the souls of the dead and the bodies of the people who wish to have them back. Also, as an accommodator, even though he or she has that innocence, we cannot determine whether it is parasite or equipment type. "

Alanna stared at him, a dumbfounded on her face.

"Got it?"

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Hevlaska started to bring Alanna closer to her. (A/N: I don't know whether Hevlaska is a girl or a boy, so I'm saying that she's a girl.)

Alanna squirmed, not knowing what to do, but deciding against screaming and freaking out.

"Hold out your innocence, accommodator."

Alanna shakily freed one of her hands from the frozen position it was in, reached into her pocket, and once again pulled out the pouch.

She pulled it open, and drew out the diamond looking stones the size of medium-sized pebbles.

Hevlaska reached out another tentacle and touched the stones ever so slightly, and gasped.

"Komui, this is-"

"I know Hevlaska, I know. But now is not the time to discuss. "Said the speckled mad scientist. He was staring at the diamonds with newfound interest.

"Can you activate your innocence, accommodator?" the question came from Hevlaska.

Alanna simply nodded and focused on the task at hand. She whispered the words 'Innocence, Activate' and a soft green glow surrounded her. It slowly faded, until it was just surrounding her head. Her hair, which was up in a bun, was the last to fade, but it still had an eerie-innocence-kind of creepy vibe around it. That led both Hevlaska and Komui to reach the conclusion that her innocence may be in her hair. "It can take the form of many other different shapes, and, depending on the situation, I think, it sometimes changes size to protect me."

Komui looked at her briefly, and then returned to staring at the innocence. "Alanna-chan, could you elaborate that?"

Again, Alanna nodded her head. she closed her eyes and willed her innocence to take another form. She was thinking maybe on her arm, because that just looked cool. Immediately, her innocence took the said state. Glowed, then faded, this time on her right arm.

THIS led the pair of intrigued onlookers to Believe that this WAS, in fact the first crystal type innocence besides Lenalee's.

"Move it back to your hair." Alanna followed the commas given by Komui. "What form does it usually take?" came another question. "In my hair usually, due to the excessive length of it." She gestured to her head.

"May I see the exact length of your hair?" "Sure" Alanna undid her bun, and let her tresses, of which she was so proud of, tumble from her neck, all the way down her back, and finally stopping with an elegant curl at the end at her hip.

"WOW! That hair could rival Kanda's!" Komui whispered, staring at her hair.

Hevlaska laid a tentacle on the girl's hair and numbers tumbled out of her mouth like a down pouring rain from clouds.

"2%, 15%, 38, 52, 67, 76, 83%...83 percent is your innocence synchro-rate."

Hevlaska lowered the girl into the moving elevator. "Umm, thanks? I guess?"

Hevlaska looked at her, or at least faced her, as she had no eyes. "Alas, it is I who must thank you for your co-operation; there are not many that don't get scared when I check their synchro-rate" she bowed her head.

"Synchro-rate?" she turned to Komui for an explanation, after of course, she had lost sight of Hevlaska due to the elevator moving upwards, back to the surface. She began to re-tie her hair.

"Your synchro-rate is how much you and your innocence are compatible. The higher your rate, the more powerful you are. If your synchro-rate is 100%, you can become a general, with extreme abilities, according to what your innocence is. At the moment there are four generals. There used to be five, but one, General Kevin Yeegar, died at the hands of Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure."

"And Noah's, I presume, are bad?" Alanna guessed. (Quite correctly)

"Very, one could even say they are evil. They are under the orders of the Earl to find and destroy every price of innocence they can find, in hope that it is the Heart."

"The Heart is the piece of innocence that, of destroyed, all other innocence will be too, and if that happens, Akuma can't be defeated, thus the world will be destroyed by them." He said in a rush, answering Alanna's unspoken question.

The girl just nodded, taking in all the information. Before she had realized it, they had stopped at a door, and she almost bumped into the older man.

"This is your room" (A/N: I accidentally wrote 'thus' instead of 'this', so my crazy sis, BloodStainsOnMyKisses, said that Komui should say, "Thus hath been been decided as thee's room". XD)

Oh shit, she thought, looking around, all the doors look the same! How am I supposed to know which one is mine?

Seeing her uneasiness, he told her that she could to put up a sign to remember that this was her room until she found her way around. She thanked him and went inside.

The room was small, with the walls creepily empty. Yet it emitted this strangely homely and cozy feeling.

Perhaps some decorations will brighten this room up.

"Oh, and, Alanna-chan?"

"Hmm?" she responded, already thinking of how she would adapt to life at HQ, away from home.

"Come down to the food hall at dinner time, and dress well, there's gonna be a big event!"

There was some sort of glint in his eye, but Alanna couldn't figure out what it was.

XOXOXOX

In the evening:

Going down to the cafeteria, Alanna readjusted the strapless dress she had on. Hey, just because she was an exorcist, didn't mean she couldn't have some fancy/normal everyday clothes. Well, that, and she hasn't gotten her uniform yet. The dress was made of simple black stretchy cotton. She had bought it from the market on her way to the order. She had strictly told Johnny that she did not want a ridiculously short skirt (like Lenalee's), and that she preferred skinny pants and a coat that reached her knees, with a white button down shirt inside. Johnny had taken her measurements, and much to her displeasure, he had insisted in taking EVERY SINGLE LITTLE measurement. TWICE!

He had said that was to make sure none of the measurements were wrong, and that 'a uniform that fit perfectly gave the best protection'.

Sigh, you can't really complain when you are the newbie. She thought. I'm just gonna have to wait and see what he makes my uniform to look like.

She stopped right outside the door of what she thought was the cafeteria to make sure that she looked presentable. Komui-san had told her to dress well, as there was a big event. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she had done her best to freshen up. It was hard to, as the servants back home used to do the majority of the work for her. Her hip-long hair had been French-braided, and her feet decorated with the beauty of wearing silver heels. Coming from a noble family, she had been taught to walk in them from a young age, but had only recently been allowed to wear them publicly.

She walked in, only for her to be nearly deafened by the whole room shouting "Welcome to the Black Order!"

She stared blankly at Komui, who was at the front of the crowd.

"This...was all...for me?" she broke into a smile, and rushed to throw her arms around his neck. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me! Thank you Komui-san!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, arms still around Komui.

"Alanna-chan, I'm happy that your happy and all, but your cutting off my oxygen. " he could barely wheeze the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, sorry Komui-san."Alanna apologized. Lenalee laughed from beside her brother. "You know, you are the first exorcist to have made my brother 'breathless'. Usually it's the opposite because of his uncanny knack of a habit, building robots"

Alanna's eyes widened with excitement. "Robots?" she inquired, looking at Komui with a new mischievous glint in her eyes.

Before Komui could start a whole speech about his beloved Komorin series, and how all the exorcists (particularly Kanda and Lenalee) were always destroying them, the Chinese girl handed her soon-to-be comrade a steaming mug. It had her initials, A.B., carved beautifully into the bottom of it. And it full to the brim with coffee. Milk coffee. She took a deep breath through her nose, enhanced by the mere scent, then looked at Lenalee, whose eyes and smile told her to drink it. The room looked expectantly at her.

She hesitantly raised the mug to her lips and took a long sip. Lowering it, she said, "This. Is. The. Best. Coffee. In. The. Whole. Damned. World!"

She raised her hand, and the room erupted in cheers. Lenalee hugged her and said "Alanna Battlesberg, Welcome to the family!"

Ok, I just wanna say,

...

...

...

I AM SOOOO SORRY! WHY, MANA, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A BAD AUTHORESS?

WHY DID I MAKE YOU GUYS, MY FIRST EVER FANS, WAIT FOR SOO LONG?

The reasons are as per:

1. I am a ridiculous procrastinator (not a WORD from you, BloodStains, or Kh07gl)

2. I had a Japanese exam (just kidding, it was a foreign language exam.) Lol

3. I had a MAJOR writer's block.

4. I'm crazy (LOL, just ask BloodStainsOnMyKisses, kh07gl, or VampireLoveStory)

Oh yeah, sorry for the short and slow-moving chappies, I'm working on it. D: (as you can/maybe can't see, there are like, 2317 words in this chapter!

I hope there was a bit of humor in there somewhere, because I'm just HOPELESS at humor. (And if you are reading this, kh07gl, I need your help with the humor thing, ok?).

Thank you to all those who have favourited, it means the WORLD to me.

And I need your reviews people!

I certainly don't deserve them, since I update so slowly, but it would be nice to know what you guys think of my first ever fanfic!

Until chapter 4,

M.S.D.S.A

:)


	4. Chapter 4: Recognition of the Past

Chapter 4: Recognition of the Past…

Flashback:

She hesitantly raised the mug to her lips and took a long sip. Lowering it, she said, "This. Is. The. Best. Coffee. In. The. Whole. Damned. World!"

She raised her hand, and the room erupted in cheers. Lenalee hugged her and said "Alanna Battlesberg, Welcome to the family!"

After the welcoming party, Head Nurse had told her to stay in the infirmary for two more days, even though she admitted that she was healing ridiculously fast, just to make sure she was alright.

"Buy why?" she argued with the Head Nurse, obviously forgetting how scary the woman's wrath could be.

"Because it is my job to make sure all exorcists and staff are well before even thinking about leaving this infirmary! And there shall be no more argument! "

Alanna just managed to yelp a scared 'Yes ma'am!" before climbing in bed obediently. She took a mental note NEVER to argue with Head Nurse again.

XOXOXOX

Upon entered the training room, and, seeing no one there, Alanna grabbed a wooden sword from the rack, and started out with stretches. She tried some of the basic sword skills she had learned as a kid, trying not to strain herself. Little did she know that a certain other exorcist whom she had not yet met was meditating there.

"Che, is that what you call training?"

She whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. Only then did she see it. It was coming from a male/female sitting cross-legged at the far end of the training room.

"Well then, how do YOU train?" she retorted.

The she-male took another wooden sword from the rack and faced her.

"Get into position" a baritone voice came out of his mouth.

"W-what?" She was too busy thinking about the voice. She was sure she had heard it somewhere to actually understand what he was saying.

"Get into position" he repeated, obviously getting more irritated.

Before Alanna could comprehend what was happening, he charged at her, with the full intention of hurting her. That's when she had a glimpse of the guy's face.

_Why, oh, WHY does that face look soooo familiar?_ After a few more blocks from the one-sided fight, she remembered. Her movement ceased in shock.

_That's it! She thought, I know where I know this guy from!_ Suddenly, she heard a distinct shout coming from far away from the empty hallways of HQ outside the training room. Little did she know that they were coming from a certain flirtatious redhead.

"I-I can't train like this!"

"Why not, scared to be beaten?" the guy started to attack again.

"Am not! I kinda sorta mighta snuck out of the hospital wing, so Head Nurse is probably looking for me, so if we make too much noise she'll find me and grill me alive!"

The she male was silent. Alanna guessed that he knew the wrath of the Head Nurse well. ( A/N: I think you all know who the 'she male' is by now )

"Yuu-chaaaannn! Where for art thou Yuu-chaaaan?"

The she male, called 'Yuu-chan', stopped in mid strike, wooden sword directly in front of her face.

"BAKA USAGI! I told you not to call me that!"

The wooden sword flew from his hand, aimed at Lavi. He ducked carelessly, looking as if he did this every day. Though he did not expect a wooden SHEATH to also be aimed at him. It hit him square in the face.

But Alanna wasn't laughing, well, maybe she was, but not so much. She was in shock. She knew this boy. She knew him.

"Yuu-kun?" she whispered, and Kanda turned his head toward her, his eyed widened in shock.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sorry guys for the wait, I had exams :''''""(

And sorry for the short chapter, because originally, this chapter, the next, and the next (3chapters altogether) had been one huge one, but I had to cut it up because I wanted Alanna to know who Kanda was from before and I had completely FORGOTTEN about it, soooo, yea. Sorry again.

It seems like all on doing on all my author notes is apologizing to you people!

Plz review and tell me what you thought about my ridiculously short chapter. And my ridiculous story. And my ridiculous life. The only up side is that my exams are OVER! YAHOOOOOO! *does ridiculously long happy happy 'done with exams' dance*

(Ps: flames ARE allowed)

Anyhoo, I'll try and update as fast as I can as I already have the next 4 chapters done, but can't post them because I have limited computer time because I have to clean my room from the stupid school stuff. :(

Adios amigos!

M.S.D.S.A

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

Chapter 5:

Hey folks, I'm back with a new chapter of A. D. L. Hope you like it. Plz review. Flames are allowed. I'm still new to this whole writing fanfic thing, so if you spot any mistakes or something that can be improved, plz don't hesitate to tell me.

And I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to do disclaimers in chapters 1-4! So here it is:

I don't own D. G. M. If I did, a LOT would be different (a.k.a. kanda would have a sweetheart. 3)

Now, enough of my droning, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The wooden sword flew from his hand, aimed at Lavi. He ducked carelessly, looking as if he did this every day. Though he did not expect a wooden SHEATH to also be aimed at him. It hit him square in the face.

But Alanna wasn't laughing, well; maybe she was, but not so much. She was in shock. She knew this boy. She knew him.

"Yuu-kun?" she whispered, and Kanda turned his head toward her, his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>"What did you call me?" Kanda deadpanned.<p>

"Yuu-kun! It's really you!" Alanna pounced on him, strangling him in a tackle-to-the-floor-hug. "It's been soooooo long! Who would have known? You're soo cute now!" She had completely forgotten about the redhead until he spoke, well, more like whined. As usual. But that was to be expected...

"Aww, Yuu-chan, how come you never told me that you had a girlfriend? A pretty cute one at that too!" Lavi whined.

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know who she is!"

Alanna pulled back from her hug and put her hands in her hips. "Really Yuu-kun? Ya don't? Are ya sure? Are ya really really sure-?"

"Yes I'm sure! God, your voice is so annoying!"

Alanna rolled her eyes and replied very calmly, "Does this ring a bell?" Here she cleared her throat. " 'Head Mistress Shaklebolt, Yuu-kun's being a meeeeaaaaaniieee!' " She imitated her 5-year-old-self's voice perfectly. Kanda's cobalt eyes widened a fraction and surprise was evident in them. Satisfied that he had remembered who she was, she leaned against the wall, a smug smile on her face.

"Soo..." Began Lavi, trying to get himself noticed, "I heard that Head Nurs- Ara?"

Upon hearing Head Nurse's name, Alanna figured out what Lavi was here for. (A/N: he was looking or Alanna, as you smart people can guess. He had run into MULTIPLE nurses searching all over HQ looking for her, so he decided to offer his 'awesome' help. ), Alanna dashed for what would probably be her life out of the training room, heading for the cafeteria. Instead of taking the main hallways, she stayed in the shadows and smaller hallways.

When she reached the cafeteria, she relaxed slightly and walked up to the counter where she saw a short line of people ordering their food. It was then that she met Jerry the Cook for the first time.

"Well hello there! You're new here right? Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever! I'm Jerry, sweetheart!"

"Umm, nice to meet you Jerry! I'm Alanna Battlesberg." she bowed slightly, politely.

"My my! Not only cute, but you are so polite! Tell me sweetie, what can I make you? Anything at all!"

_Jerry reminds me of the cook back home_, she thought, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I'll take... One chicken soup, one Caesar salad, one bone eye steak, the rare one, and a bowl of noodles. And for dessert I would like Mississippi mud pie please. "

"Alright sweetie, you just sit right there and I'll get your order ready in just a tick, dear!" the Head Chef turned to a stove and retrieved several packets from numerous cabinets. Back home, the food took a long time to be prepared, so Alanna was surprised when she was handed the slightly heavy and steaming tray in just a few minutes.

Once the incredulous girl had gotten her food, she thanked Jerry, then she sat down at the table near the middle of the room, close to the window. She dug in with her chopsticks, savouring the indescribable taste of the numerous varieties of food. After two weeks of hospital food, it was practically heaven to the poor girl. It was rich with many flavours, with a spicy tinge, and sour tinge, and many other delicious tinges. And the pie was just right in sweetness and was to DIE for.

"Hello Jerry-sama!" she heard an over-exited voice call out, "Can I get... One California steak, rice balls, sautéed fish sticks with a side of extra-large fries, Six servings of fried calamari and one bone eye steak, you know what, make that 9 bone eye steaks, and 8 helpings of spaghetti bolognaise with 3 plates of sushi please! As well as 20 sticks of Maharishi dingo and 3 pockys"

(A/N: a pocky is a strawberry sweet dessert something. My sis, Kh07gl, told me about it. I haven't really tried it, but I hear that it's good.)

Alanna didn't know who could eat so much, but seeing as she didn't know half of what the person said, she couldn't really judge the traditional portions.

A boy who Alanna couldn't see from behind the mountain of food came over to the table which she was sitting on. Alanna was surprised that no one was giving him strange looks that he was ordering so much, she knew she was.

Finally, the said boy came into view. "Allen?" Alanna asked. He poked his head out from the side of the food-mountain. "Huh? Oh, hey Alanna-chan!" he took the seat opposite the bewildered girl and started to unload the tray of food so that it filled the table. "Are you... gonna eat all that?" Alanna asked. Allen simply nodded his head eagerly and started to demolish the mountain of food in front of him. Alanna shrugged and returned to her own waiting and fastly cooling food. After she had finished hers, she started taking bits of Allen's, which earned her a small and cute glare from the boy sitting across her, but with a waterfall of spaghetti tumbling down from his mouth, it was hard to be scared of him and the effect was kind of ruined. "So, do you usually eat this much, or are you just REALLY hungry and exhausted, and god knows what else?" Alanna pondered out loud. "Ahh yusualy eahph gisht muash. " He answered, his mouth stuffed ,to extent of bursting, with the spaghetti that had been on his fork just a second ago. "Ahh, sorry, could you repeat that?" Alanna asked, trying to keep the 'do-you-know-you-are-really-weird' look off her face but failing miserably. "Oh, sorry, I said 'I usually eat this much" Allen repeated, looking sheepish, once he had swallowed the food. He put another big forkful of food on his mouth, this time of the sushi.

"Really? How come? Do you have, like, high metabolism or something? " She asked. "Iph you ahh uh para'aite, ooh eah a lou..."

"I don't mean to be rude, " Alanna started once again, cautiously, "but could you repeat that? I didn't quite get what you said..." Alanna trailed off, and waited, once more, as Allen tried to swallow his bite of food that seemed would be stuck in his mouth for AGES! "Sorry," he said, "I said that if you are a parasite, you eat a lot because your innocence feeds off your life supply power, so you need energy, and because of that," Allen paused here for another bite of sushi, "parasite type exorcists tend to have a MUCH shorter life span if they don't have enough energy. " As if to prove his point, he took a large gulp of the rice balls mushed up with bits of the bone-eye stake. Alanna had been so fascinated in learning more about the innocence that she had completely forgotten about her surroundings, and it was only when a finder came over to their table did Alanna snap out of her La-La land.

"Excuse me Exorcist-samas, I am sorry to disturb your meal, but I was told that the Supervisor would like to see the both of you, once you have had your meal. " With the message said, he bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Hmm, I wonder what Komui-san needs from us?" Allen pondered. Alanna just sighed. But before she had more time to contemplate the reason behind the sister complex need to see them, she heard...

"Tempura Soba" she heard a baritone voice come. She turned her head slightly to look at the same guy from the training room.

The boy got his food, then went to table closest to the counter, where nobody sat. There he sat, eating in silence. "Who is that?" Alanna asked Allen, pointing at our favourite swordsman. She HAD to confirm that it was him. She just HAD to. If it wasn't him... Well, let's just say things wouldn't end well. True, his eyes had widened when she had imitated her old voice back in the training room, but she was a pretty cautious girl...

"That? Oh, that's Kanda. His full name is Yuu Kanda, but if you wanna survive in here, just call him Kanda, not Yuu, not Yuu-chan, and definitely NOT Yuu-kun." Here Alanna had to smile slightly, despite herself. "Lavi calls him Yuu every time he opens that trout maker mouth if his, and always ends up getting chased, hunted down, maimed, or seriously injured. But of course, Lavi, being Lavi, refuses to learn his lesson. " During the duration of the explanation, Allen kept up a rather scaringly straight poker face, or rather, a poker face stuffing his face with delicious food. Alanna wondered at how easily he could talk about his friend getting hurt like that, and upon seeing Alanna's face, Allen said, "Oh, this happens ALL the TIME, so most people are used to it. Oh, and by the way, if you ever see two boys, both running down the halls, one yelling 'You can't catch mee~~', or 'Help meeee!' and another yelling 'Die rabbit, die!' you'll know it's them, and I really suggest you to get out of the way, as they DO have the capability of hurting everyone around them and tearing the building down while they're at it." with that said, Allen returned to his food. Again.

Alanna could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

><p>"BUT LENALEEEE! WHY? HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEAREST BROTHER WHO LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND ONLY WANTS TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU SAFETY AND YOUR INNOCENCE?"<p>

These were the atrocious screams and yells that greeted Alanna and Allen when they entered Komui's office.

"For the last time Nii-san, I'm NOT getting married! Who in EARTH gave you THAT idea?" the girl who had responded to the shouts sounded a little angry, but otherwise her voice sounded like she was trying to talk a person out of suicide.

A sob was heard. Probably from the one screaming the building down. "Reever told me. *sob sob* "

"Reever-san! Why did you do that?" the girl sounded desperate to get over with the situation as fast as possible.

"Because he wouldn't wake up and do his work, and he's ALWAYS procrastinating ! And then I have to do HIS work and the Science Division then have to do MY work, and then they go behind their schedule and then they always need coffee, and then YOU waste YOUR time giving us coffee. And when you do, he's always after you, and wastes MORE time. And the I get MORE WORK, and so does he, and while I'm doing his work AND trying to do my own, most of the science team go madly behind schedule, thus putting the whole ORDER behind schedule!"

There was a long silence. "Ungh... Nii-san!"

Before the said 'Nii-San' could respond, Allen knocked politely on the door. "Come in!" chirped Lenalee. Allen and Alanna walked into the room to find Komui ACTUALLY DOING HIS WORK! and Reever standing over him, fuming, but otherwise just making sure he does his work and doesn't run away. Komui looked up and smiled, practically throwing his pen down, eager to stop working.

"Ahh, Allen-kun, Alanna-chan, what can I do for you?" he asked, utterly ignoring the dirty looks Reever was continuously throwing at him.

"We were called here. " Allen replied, eyeing Reever cautiously, as if he might explode any second, judging from the redness on his face. But the fact that he never looked away from Komui told him that the anger was directed at the insane sister-complex.

"Oh right! Our trusty finders have found an innocence fragment in..." Another wait, in which Alanna guessed he had paused for some non-existent dramatic effect, but she was impatient to go on her first mission and sent the best glare she could muster to the Mad One.

"Okay okay!" he whimpered, looking at Alanna in a scared fashion. "Seeing as Alanna-chan here doesn't have any Akuma fighting experience, I've decided to give you the easiest mission we have." Here Komui turned to the large and old world map and pointed to Australia. "The mission is in Brisbane, where there have been only a few sightings of Akuma, mostly at night time, and our finders say that it is a couple of mere level one Akuma rambling around. "

"But the level ones MUST be under the command of a level two, maybe even level three."

Komui sighed. "That's true Allen-kun, but our finders have been there for weeks, all without a single spotting of another level Akuma. Which leads us to believe that maybe, just maybe, the innocence fragment might not be so powerful, because usually any innocence found attracts HOARDS of Akuma."

"Hmm, " Allen thought out loud, but Alanna spoke before he could continue. "But maybe it's a trap." She said.

That second, Komui's phone started ringing with a loud shriek. "Moshi Moshi? Oh, hello Miranda-san, what can I do for you?" he listened for a while before his silly grin dropped into a freakishly worried frown. "Ahh, I see, okay, I'll work on it. " With that, he left the phone and looked worriedly at his desk papers, looking at them but looking beyond them. "Allen-kun..." he said in a surprisingly low and serious voice. "Yes Komui-san?"

"Miranda has just called me. There's been an apparent change of plans. Allen-kun, I need you to go as soon as possible for the train station. You are to go to Bulgaria to aid Miranda."

Allen looked confused. "But Komui-san, I thought Krory was with her...?" Komui looked queasy. "Well, Krory-kun is not doing so well. He has seemed to have reached his limit. He is in a very bad condition and Miranda, because she has only a defensive innocence, needs the help of another exorcist. And since you are already here, Allen-kun, I need to send you to Miranda ASAP. I hope you understand Alanna-chan." he looked apologetically at the red-haired girl.

"It's alright Komui-san," Alanna replied, "But who will go with Alanna-chan?" Allen asked. He looked at Komui, who looked slightly guilty. "What is it Komui-san?" Alanna asked worriedly. "I'm afraid I gave to send Kanda-kun with you on this one Alanna-chan..."

Hearing his name, Alanna's eyes widened a mili-fraction. "C-can't you just send someone like...like Lavi with me?" Komui just shook his head. "Sorry, but he just left with Bookman for another mission. I'm afraid I have no other choice than to send Kanda. I would have liked to send Lenalee with you more, she could have drilled you on Akuma fighting, but she just came back from another mission. "At this point Lenalee interjected. "But nii-san, I'm perfectly fine! And I don't mind going with Alanna-chan!"

"No Lenalee, it's fine, I'll go with Kanda." Alanna said with a smile on her face, but inside, her head was screaming "NOOOOOO!WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE KANDA? WHYYY?"

* * *

><p>"Bye Allen-kun!" Alanna said, waving to the English boy as his boat floated away with the finder, who she now knew was Theiry, was steering.<p>

"Bye Alanna-chan! And be careful!" by now the boat was starting to drift away. Alanna gave one last wave before turning back to Komui.

"Ok Alanna-chan, Toma here will be your finder. When Kanda arrives you will depart." That said, Komui mumbled something about needing to do paperwork. Alanna had only been here a week or so, but she knew that whatever the chief said he was going to do, it would be the complete opposite. "Soo... Toma is it?" she asked, not wanting the awkward silence to rein. "Yes, I am Toma. And your kind name?" he asked with a polite tilt of his head. "Oh, sorry, my name is Alanna Battlesberg. I'm from England." Another awkward silence ensued in which Alanna and the finder started to prepaid to leave.

Just then, Toma thankfully spotted a glint of blue hair. "I see that Mr. Kanda-sama is here. Shall we get ready to depart?" Alanna uttered a mumbled 'of course'. Once Kanda was near them, Alanna straightened up and said cheerfully, "Hello Yuu-kun." Instead of responding with the usual grumbled 'Hello', like he used to back in the day, at the orphanage, he just uttered a 'Che'. Alanna had a strange look in her face; something like confusion and slight... dare I say it...hurt. But it was immediately replaced by a much happier expression as the trio entered the boat, starting with the female exorcist and ending with the finder.

"Sooo, Yuu-kun," Here the finder looked cautiously at the pair of exorcists, as if the blue-haired might explode at the red-haired one.

"What's the mission about?" Here the finder thought that Kanda would've thrown the folder at the unexpecting girl in annoyance.

"Didn't you read the stupid folder?" Alanna simply looked at him with a blank face. "I WOULD... but Komui thought it would be funny to give me a folder with one piece of paper inside, saying 'ASK KANDA' " Alanna raised her arms to make quotation marks in the air. Here the poor 'ole Finder thought that Kanda would have had it to his fill, burst out in outrage, and ordered the Finder to turn the boat around so that he could beat the shit out of Komui. But alas... he was sadly mistaken. All Kanda did was sigh and give the girl a brief brief about the mission. "It's in Brisbane, where a couple of Akuma have been spotted. The Innocence fragment has been causing strange weather phenomenon, like thunder one day and snow the next, and bright sun the next." He obviously wasn't bothered to explain further as he just handed her the folder and told her to read it. Alanna gratefully took the folder and started reading.

* * *

><p>"Get up! Get up you idiot!" Alanna felt her shoulder being shaken very violently. "Urgh... I give up. "Suddenly the warmth from her shoulder disappeared as the person who had tried to wake her went away. Then she felt a new and much gentler shake. "Battlesberg-sama, please wake up. We have reached our destination." Slowly, Alanna opened her groggy eyes. "Whaa...?" she was greeted with the sight of their Finder, Toma his name was, shaking her shoulder gently.<p>

He smiled though the bandages covering his mouth. "Battlesberg-sama, we have reached Brisbane, and Kanda-sama has already left to board the train."

"Yuu-kun did WHAT?" she shouted, jumping up and trying to spot Kanda from her perch in the boat.

Seeing Alanna's futile attempts at looking for the blue-haired exorcist, the Finder sighed and pointed in the direction Alanna had already searched twice, obviously where Kanda went.

"Oh, thanks Toma-san!" Alanna said. She quickly grabbed her small, but extremely heavy, brown suitcase and ran after Kanda. Once she has caught up with him, she relaxed into a slower pace. "Soo, Yuu-kun, you've been with the order a while?" she asked cautiously, searching his face for any trace of emotion. As usual, his pale face was void of any emotion.

"You left, why would I care to tell you anything?" he replied in a monotone. Alanna stepped on front of him, preventing him from walking any further. "Yuu-kun, I was adopted. It's not like I had a choice. If I did, I would have gladly stayed with you and the rest of the kids and you know that!" If he had been holding this... this grudge for nine years, it was time to set the records straight.

"Che, whatever." he muttered. Again with the 'Che', Alanna thought bitterly. Something bad must have happened to him in the time that I was gone... She stopped walking and looked at his face. Something really bad... Her gaze flew to her shoes after a few quiet moments.

"Oi" she heard a voice call out to her. She traced back to none other than her old friend. "If you don't get in the stupid train, we'll leave you behind." Alanna stared at him for a few seconds before her brain processed the information and she hopped aboard the train. Somehow, she felt that she was the only one whom Kanda would have told that the train was leaving, and as she chose to ignore the rude part of his statement, she felt better, her mood lighter.

As the duo reached their compartment, Alanna whistled lowly. The cabin was first class-of course- and the seats were rich red velvet, the window was framed with gold paint, and there was even a table, secured to the floor.

Alanna didn't want to give up the chance of relieving herself from the heavy burden called her suitcase, so the first thing she did when she entered the compartment was dump her luggage on the vacant seat and throw herself to the ridiculously soft pillows.

"Mhhhmm, so soft..." she murmured, her eyes closed in total comfort. But as usual, the dark-blue haired samurai had to come along and spoil her fun.

"Che, don't get comfortable, the train ride is only 2 hours long." But his actions spoke louder than his words, as he too, but not as excitedly as the female exorcist, settled down on the seats.

* * *

><p>1 hour later:<p>

"Oi! Get up! The train has stopped!" Alanna heard an irritated sigh, and then...

THACK!

"ACK! What was that for?" Alanna eyes shot open, her hand on her poor throbbing head. She glared at the only other person in the train compartment and opened her mouth to yell at him. But before she could, Kanda put his hand on top of her mouth.

"MURPHH!" She tries to pry his hand from over her mouth. In the end she gave up and settled down to breathing and waiting for a reason, but he was looking at the compartment door. When he felt her stop struggling against his hand, he looked at her. "Akuma are here, be quiet." Alanna widened her eyes and nodded her head once. He removed his hand and silently drew out his sword. She reached into her pocket but he stopped her. She shot him a questioning look. He shook his head slowly and whispered, "I got this..." he turned back to the door.

Right then, there was a blast that blew the train off the tracks...

* * *

><p>Umm... Hey guys! Sorry for the chapter, I kinda forgot about updating this story for a while cuz I'm traveling soon. Yay! *happy dance*<p>

Thanks to a dear cousin of mine for reminding me about this story. :)

Anyways... I didn't want to want to end this with a cliffie, but I ran out of inspiration... sorry 'bout that.

And Plz review! Flames ARE allowed, and if you spot any mistakes, Plz don't hesitate to tell me.

Till the next chapter,

M.S.D.S.A

Keep smiling...

It makes people wonder what you are up to :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

This is DGMLover12564 signing in with you guys.

Omg... Almost three months...

This is the promised chapter...

PLZ DON'T KILL MEEE! IM TOOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Jeez, I'm actually genuinely surprised that you guys still read my stories.

I swear, these Canada-America road trips take FOREVER!

AND THERE'S NO BLOODY INTERNET CONNECTION!

It was kinda hard to restart from where I left it, but I'll try my best :)

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own DGM. I can barely draw a good looking chibi.<p>

On with the chapter:

XOXOXOXOXOX  
>Flash back:<p>

"Oi! Get up! The train has stopped!" Alanna heard an irritated sigh, and then...

THACK!

"ACK! What was that for?" Alanna's eyes shot open, her hand on her poor throbbing head. She glared at the only other person in the train compartment and opened her mouth to yell at him. But before she could, Kanda put his hand on top of her mouth.

"MURPHH!" She tried to pry his hand from over her mouth. In the end she gave up and settled down to breathing and waiting for a reason, but he was looking at the compartment door. When he felt her stop struggling against his hand, he looked at her. "Akuma are here, be quiet." Alanna widened her eyes and nodded her head slightly once. He removed his hand and silently drew out his sword. She reached into her pocket but he stopped her. She shot him a questioning look. He shook his head slowly and whispered, "I got this..." he turned back to the door.

Right then, there was a blast that blew the train off the tracks...

XOXOXOXOXOX

"YUU-KUN! Where are you?" Alanna yelled in panic. She squinted into the dust; she couldn't see anything. And her body hurt. It hurt everywhere. Luckily she hadn't been caught by any big pieces of debris.

She squinted again, and her eyes saw red. Fire. The train was on fire. OH EFFING SHIT! Her panic-struck head spun as she thought of a way to help all the passengers.

OH SHIT, she thought, THE FINDER... She ran the few meters she had been thrown away from the train, and looked for any survivors. She found what looked like their compartment and dashed inside. Since she came from the window side, she had only one obstacle blocking her from the rest of the train: The door, and it wasn't opening. She kicked it down and it crumbled to ashes. There, outside the door, she saw the finder.

"Toma-san!" she knelt down and started to pick him up. "No..." was his hoarse reply. "Leave me and fight the Akuma." Alanna looked at the man as though he was crazy. "No, I wouldn't do that, there are tons of people of this train, and Yuu-kun is fighting."

She heard a mumbled 'Thank you' coming from the finder. On her way out if the window, she picked up both hers and Kanda's suitcases. She dropped Toma and the bags off a few meters away from the crash. Then she went back for more survivors.

XOXOXOXOXOX  
>Where Kanda is:<p>

"Damn it!" he cursed. He slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. He was a few meters away from the train, but he could easily spot the akuma above it.

Grr, he thought, Komui you bastard... There were lots more than MERE akuma. There must have been at least a hundred.

"Ex...or...cist... I will kill you..." he looked up to find a level 2 sneering at him. "Che, ya right" Kanda jumped up to a roof and drew his sword. "Mugen, activate!"

XOXOXOXOXOX  
>At the crash site:<p>

Three down, more to go, Alanna thought gloomily. She rushed back to the train and started scouting for more survivors. It had been a mere 5 minutes, but if people were still stuck aboard the train, chances were very slim that they were alive.

I can't afford to think like that, I must save as many as I can, Alanna chided herself. Once again, she banged down a door, the fire reducing it to ashes in a few seconds. Suddenly, someone crashed onto her. "Help me, please, my daughter is in the other compartment!" the woman pleaded. Alanna quickly asked her which compartment was the one in question. The woman pointed to the one at the end of the hall, and Alanna ran to it, yelling over her shoulder "Ma'am, please get out if here, I'll make sure your daughter is safe. She, once again, kicked down the door, only to be met with flames. Regardless if her own safety, she dashed across the doorstep. She could hear naught but the crackle of fire. Through the fire, she spotted a body lying across the floor, barely breathing. She rushed to it and knelt down, picking the tiny body up. Around her were many other bodies- bodies of children- so she picked up one more and ran out, and kept going back in for more children. By now, she was covered in burns and her clothes were in tatters.

ONLY A LITTLE MORE, she told herself, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP NOW! Going in for why seemed like the millionth time, she managed to open all doors on her way, quickly checking for survivors. What she saw was either the rare broken window, where people might have escaped from, or dead bodies. Mostly the latter.

All the dead bodies were starting to make her want to throw up. Time and time again, she heard cry after cry. Time and time again she went into the blazing train. Time and time again she saved people from the fire. It went on for what felt like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes. By now the train was completely destroyed. She lay down the last survivor she could find and turned her head to the train, or what was left of it. The flames had died down by now, and all that was left was a ruin of ashes. She looked back to the surviving people. Toma seemed to have had a lot medical supplies in that box on his back and was currently wrapping a bandage over a woman's arm. Alanna was going over to help him when she heard a scream.

XOXOXOXOXOX  
>Over to Kanda again:<p>

As he sliced akuma after akuma, he felt small parts of his energy sap away. But they just kept on coming. MERE AKUMA, MY ASS! , he thought of Komui saying to him before he left for the mission. As his mind wandered off on how to kill the sister complex, he didn't realise an akuma coming from behind him.

Too late did he realise his mistake. The akuma shot a bullet at him, and hit his right arm. Kanda grit his teeth together. IT'S GOING TO HEAL, he chanted over and over in his head. But it didn't. It hurt. So much that his concentration was fast fading and so was his sight. Slowly, blackness covered the edges of his sight as he struggled to keep conscious. Little did he know that the same akuma rushed at him again, this time, from the front. It shot a bullet and suddenly everything was in slow motion. He couldn't move, and the akuma virus from the first bullet was starting to spread. The second bullet was aimed at his chest, but was cut in half at the last moment. Quickly, he unleashed Hell's Insects on the akuma and sliced down others, going as fast as he could with an arm wound. His body constantly in motion, he hopped from one akuma to another, either stabbing and slicing, or unleashing more Insects on the akuma, tearing down ten at a time, but they kept coming and coming. The weariness took a toll on him, but he pressed on, knowing it had to come to an end at some point. He activated Level Two, Double Illusions, using both his swords to cover more akuma quicker. An akuma shot a bullet at his head, but he ducked just in time, the bullet whizzing straight past his hair tie, tearing it apart. His hair fell to his face, obscuring his sight for a moment. He shook it away, and destroying the akuma with one slice, he turned to attack another. He hit, slashed, sliced, and stabbed, but they were starting to circle him. He once more unleashed Hell's Insects as cleared a path for himself.

He ran up the the side of a building and turned in mid-air, slashing at various akuma. But from above him, an akuma shot a very well-aimed bullet, hitting Kanda right in the chest, piercing him straight through. His vision turned red for a moment and a scream he could no longer hold back rippled from his throat.

He staggered, but stood up again. His pride would never let him die in a place like this.

Never.

One by one, this time more slowly and with more clumsiness, he slashed down akuma. The first bullet was almost finished with the healing, but the second was nowhere near starting to. Another akuma was coming up from behind him, but this time he was aware of it. He turned, but before he could strike he saw a rope of some sort slice through it, and just before it could explode in his face, he felt someone pushed him out of the way, landing on top of him. He hissed in pain and opened his eyes.

Only to see the idiot.

With green hair.

Not red.

Green.

Glowing.

The idiot had glowing green hair.

What?

"What part of 'I got this' didn't you understand, you idiot?" she looked sheepish and her breathing was ragged from running as fast as she started to reply. "Umm, the 'I got this' part...?" Only then did Kanda realise their position. "Get off me idiot!" He pushed Alanna off of him, causing her to roll over. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He leaned against a rock wall near him and pushed himself up. "Get down!" she hissed, throwing them to the ground once again as akuma bullets whizzed past the space they're heads had been a moment before, "You are in no condition to fight Yuu-kun!" He wanted to argue that the wounds would heal, but a wave of pain overtook him, and he slumped in his position. Satisfied that he wouldn't move, she moved her head toward the akuma, her long tresses glowing a creepy green. Usually, they would go down to her hips, but once her innocence was activated, they could go to immeasurable lengths. She grabbed two locks of hair, one in each hand, and flicked them towards the level one akuma that were trying to attack her.

Each of them sliced the akuma neatly as possible, then shrunk back to the normal length. There were loud explosions, and through the smoke two more emerged. Again and again, she threw random locks of her hair at the akuma, only for two more to emerge from the smoke of one. Alanna was beginning to feel tired, but she still hopped from one akuma to the next, fighting like her life depended on it. Ha, like it didn't already... She thought.

At last, the number of akuma started to decrease. Alanna was dead tired out by then. At last, there were no more. No more akuma rushing at her, wanting to kill her. Silence. She slumped to her knees.

And it was due to the silence that she heard a metallic click behind her, but before she could turn around, there was a sword's slash from behind her.

She turned around and saw Kanda, struggling to stay standing. Alanna dashed to his side and grabbed his arms before he could fall. She helped him sit down slowly and said with deep breaths, "Thanks...for killing... that one." she looked at his face, looking for a sign that told her he was listening. He grunted and replied with his usual "Che" Alanna, despite herself, smiled. "C'mon, let's get to Toma; he'll get some bandages on you." She lifted him up and placed his arm around her shoulders while her own snaked around his waist. He struggled a bit, but soon gave up.

Once he was treated to, he started to get up, but Alanna pushed him down again. "I'll go to the nearest town to see when the next train is leaving. If I'm not back in a couple of hours, then come, got it?" she looked at Kanda pointedly. He grunted softly, but nodded once.

XOXOXOXOX  
>The closest town, nearly abandoned...<p>

Alanna walked into a run-down inn and looked around. There was a middle aged man behind the counter, drinking a beer and smoking on a pipe.

"What can u do for you, sweetie?" the man asked, looking at her with small beady eyes. They were cold and horrifying. She gathered her courage and asked the man when the next train for Brisbane was leaving. "You're gonna have to stay overnight honey, the next train doesn't leave till noon tomorrow."

Despite her gut telling her that there was something wrong with this place, she asked the man for a room for 3 and paid for it with the money given to her by HQ. She took the old brass key and thanked the man.

Heading back to the place where Kanda and Toma where, she was surprised to see all the people starting to leave. "What'd I miss?"

Toma opened his mouth to answer, but Kanda beat him to it. "Nothing"

Alanna shrugged and dropped the subject. She helped the villagers on their way, and then told Kanda and Toma about the hotel and train.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
>Next morning:<p>

Alanna was never a morning person. If anything, the term 'Instant nice person, just add coffee' had a totally different meaning for her. But it seemed her partner was.

"Oi! Brat! Get up, it's already 9"

Alanna blearily opened her eyes and obliged, making her way to the bathroom slowly with a change of clothes in hand. Taking the messy bun out of her hair, she braided her tresses tightly and firmly.

Coming out of the bathroom five minutes later in her usual uniform, skinny black cotton pants, a white tee with the Rose Emblem on it, and  
>a long sleeved black trench coat on top, she saw Kanda patiently waiting for her. Well, as patient as he could be. His hard glare bore into her back like an arrow.<p>

She quietly packed all her things and lifted her suitcase, nodding her head slightly to tell him she was ready. As they left the room, and headed downstairs, they saw Toma already downstairs.

No sooner had she stepped on the last step, did she hear a metallic click behind her. Her Innocence activated immediately and her braid sliced the akuma behind her. The head of the man who gave her the room the night before rolled onto the ground. Kanda's sword was already drawn and he was slicing akuma after another. His bandages were starting to how blotches of blood. Alanna grabbed hair and threw till there were no akuma left. The inn was in ruins, and Alanna didn't want to stay there another second. Apparently Kanda had the exact same thoughts, as he was halfway out the door, so she grabbed her suitcase and Toma's arm and rushed after him.

They made their way to the train station and she told Toma quietly to help her change Kanda's bandages, as he was sitting on the bench, eyes shut, breathing fast, bandages soaking. She walked toward Kanda, and not caring about his protests, made him take off his coat and found the tie of the bandages and started to unwind them, letting them fall to the ground. Once it was off, she beckoned Toma forward and he handed her wipes, then new linen bandages. He then went to the other side if the station, which Alanna noted, but didn't bother pondering. She focused on winding the linen around Kanda's muscled torso, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Her eyebrows furrowed as she worked, her bangs falling into her eyes, and she shook them clear of her face. So focused she was, that she didn't notice Kanda staring at her with a strange look on his face. She finally tied the two ends together and looked at his face, noticing the look, and found herself staring into those cobalt eyes, her lips slightly apart. He stared right back, no sign of a frown or scowl on his face. Only the soft padding of Toma's footsteps made them tear their gazes apart. He walked up to them, struggling to hold three cups with lids on them and a huge paper bag full of what smelled like baked goods. He stopped in front of them and looked at the top of the cups, then handed one to Kanda and the other to Alanna, setting the third one down on a spare seat. He pointed to Kanda's and said, "That's green tea, no sugar," and then pointing to Alanna's and answered her questioning look by saying, "Milk Coffee, with sugar."

He opened the bag and offered it to Alanna and Kanda. Kanda shook his head slightly, but Alanna had no problem reaching into the bag with a slender hand and a wide smile and withdrawing a cream cheese bagel and a croissant. Again the bag was offered to Kanda and he shook his head again. Instead, Alanna set down her own food, and took out a croissant. She handed it to Kanda, wrapped in a tissue and focused on him with a look.

"Eat this Yuu-kun, or I'll stuff it down your throat." She said in a motherly tone, leaving there no room for argument. Kanda begrudgingly took it and took a small bite. Smiling a small smile, Alanna took a big bite of her bagel and savoured the taste while Toma sat next to her and started to eat his own meal.

"Fhere dit tou ge' deese fram 'Oma-san?" A voice asked. Both men's heads turned toward Alanna, though Kanda's just slightly.

"On the other side of the train station, there is a line of shops full of food, if you want some more, I could go again."

Alanna shook her head as she finished the last bite of her bagel. "No, it's fine, I'll go myself later. There's still two and a half hours for the train to arrive. " With that, she started eating her croissant. She ate slowly, savouring the buttery taste, but her stomach was mentally growling for more. Only after taking her third éclair from the bag, did the pangs if hunger seem to start to go away. Kanda had finished his croissant at her first éclair, and was now sipping on his green tea. He would have never ever ever said it out loud, but he appreciated the idiot forcing him to eat, and even though he didn't particularly take a liking the oily buttery taste, at least he wasn't hungry anymore. With still two hours left to go for the train, he closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind.

Alanna took out a book to read and the trio fell into silence. Until Toma's backpack rang. The two exorcists looked to Toma as he answered took the recover from its handle and listened. He nodded and said "Yes sir" and "no sir" a few times. He put the phone down and turned to the two teens. "Just headquarters checking in to see if we were alright." They nodded slightly, simultaneously, and returned to their drinks and book.

The train arrived and they boarded, but not before Alanna stopped by the food carts for over five minutes, trying to decide which sandwiches she should get, or what flavour cupcakes she should try, with Kanda complaining at her side, and Toma and the train conductor watching the couple, amused.

"Hmm... Should I get tuna or chicken, Yuu-kun?" Livid, Kanda snapped, "Does it matter?" Alanna turned to him with a serious look on her face and told him, "Of course it matters Yuu-kun. Now, tuna or chicken?" Begrudgingly, Kanda muttered "Tuna". Alanna turned back to the shopkeeper and said "Chicken it is!" Kanda inwardly cursed both the idiot and the shopkeeper. "Now, about the muffins..."

THERE SHE GOES AGAIN... Kanda thought, trying to keep his temper. They eventually left the shops to board the train, but with armloads and bags full of food. They went back once more to get the final batch.

Once inside a first class compartment, Alanna picked up her book and a slice of marble cake and indulged. Toma sat outside though, and Kanda just closed his eyes and meditated. Once, there was a bump in the road, and Kanda instinctively opened his eyes. They were sharp and attentive, but upon sighting no danger, his eyes went to their normal size. He glanced at the brat, only to find her holding a hotdog on one hand and holding a book open with the other, but with her eyes on him, a lump in her mouth which he guessed was the hotdog. She swallowed and put down the hotdog, turning to grab the bag, "Want something to eat?" She asked, offering him the bag. He shook his head, but she had one of her eyebrows raised, as if mockingly saying 'Really?' He reluctantly slipped his hand inside the bag and withdrew a small paper bag of raisins. Shrugging, Alanna placed the bag next to her once more and picked up her hotdog and book again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hey peepz...

I know I apologised for that wait already at the beginning, but really, sorroiiieeeeee!

I'll try to write every day, really I'll try!

Hopefully I'll post one chapter every 3 weeks or every month.

Hopefully...

3,720 words!

Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter, I'm sorry for making Kanda get hurt, but I wrote the bandages scene before the middle, and that was the only way for that to happen and I really wanted that to happen soo... Sorry

Flames ARE allowed so fire away!  
>(See what I did there XD)<p>

Ok, I've blabbered on enough...

Bye!

-DGML12564


	7. Chapter 7: Hiatus

Chapter 7-hatius

Hey guys,

I know I said that I wanted the next chapter to be out sooner than a months' time, but yeah….

Im writing this cuz I wanted to say that I am going on hatius, because exams are pressurizing me way too much and ill be travelling soon, and I want to focus on one story at a time.

Every time I think about having to write both my stories, I go, shit I don't wanna, but if im doing only one, my brain is clearer and I get more ideas.

I hope none of you are too mad, im really sorry, and I promise to re-start this story again.

And im in the middle of a writers block…

I swear im soooooo sorry u guys :(

I know some of you might get really excited about this being a new chapter, and got really sad/mad/disappointed at me.

Sorry again, hopefully in a few months ill be up and running with this again.

Lots of love,

Lover-chan (who loves you all, really I do)


	8. Chapter 8: Akuma

A Daughter's Love, Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm BACKKKKK!

Yay! Feels so good to be doing this story again!

Enough of me, on with this mega-foxy-cool-awesome story!

Disclaimer: no own. No no.

In Brisbane:

The trio stepped off the train, refreshed and energized, thanks to the food Alanna brought along for the day long trip. Even Kanda, though he would never admit it.

Komui had told them that their mission was located in a secluded area of Brisbane, better known to the locals as Lindin (not real, I made that up, the dude's an article writer.

Upon their arrival at the motel, they were surprised to find it much more lavish than they had expected, considering the price they were paying.

The lobby was decorated with expensive looking ornaments, their rooms furnished with sofas, comfy chairs, and beds full of pillows that promised a good night's sleep.

They quickly dumped their suitcases on the beds, and then headed into town to get some information about the weird weather. Most people, seeing their uniforms, would just turn and walk in the other direction, leaving Alanna curious on their behavior. Most first missions include either extreme paranoia or extreme carelessness. Coming from Central, she knew to expect trouble when others would least suspect something wrong. Kanda seemed to know that too, as his cobalt orbs were sharp, drinking in the sight of everything he saw, memorizing it.

They finally managed to get some attention from a young lady and her husband, whom were packing up to leave town. Permanently, as it looked like. All they told them was what they already knew. But the couple seemed to know something that they didn't want to tell. Unable to hold it in any longer, Alanna absent-mindedly the question that had been on her already pre-occupied mind, "Why do you think the towns' people are avoiding us ma'am?"

The lady simply shook her head and gestured using her eyebrows to their uniforms. Alanna looked a bit confused, but Kanda seemed to understand perfectly. "They're afraid we might do something to them."

Alanna looked at him incredulously. "But why would we do that? We wouldn't harm a fly if we didn't have to!"

"Sorry, we must go." The woman said breathlessly. She finished stacking the last of boxes and she and her husband got into the truck.

Alanna's eyes trailed the truck till they could see no more than a trail of dust. Suddenly, she noticed something.

"Yuu-chan..." Her voice was quiet.

"What?" His voice was just plain annoyed.

"Is it only me, or did the town just seem to get darker?" Here she was panicking.

They looked up simultaneously.

The sky was black.

Akuma.

Kanda drew his sword, and Alanna smirked as her brunette hair turned green. Getting your training from central really did have its advantages.

Hahhahah sooooo….. Hi….

That's all for now…..

I DID SAY I WAS GOING ON HIATUS BUT THIS WAS WAY LONGER THAN I HAD PRESUMED!

SORRY GUYS.

Leave me a few reviews and I'll drop off the next chapter extra early, cuz it's ready for the world ;)

Chawwwww :D


	9. Chapter 9: An Innocence

Chapter 8 (9)

Here's another awesome chapter of ADL, hope u all love it.

Disclaimer: no own. No no.

Toma, at the motel:

Seemingly out of the blue, there was a blast, shaking Toma out of his half asleep demeanor. A slash and a boom later, he visibly relaxed.

Without even thinking about it, he knew exorcists were there. Fighting.

He sighed sadly. He, a 30 year old man, could not lift a sword, shoot an arrow, or throw a dagger. Yet there were exorcists out there, some only children, some in their late teens, fighting every day of their lives, risking all the precious time they had left. Another sigh escaped him. These kids would be fighting. Always. Forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alanna & Kanda; after the fight:

Alanna and Kanda were both leaning against a big rock, breathing hard.

Kanda's bandages had small blotches of blood on it. Alanna tiredly nodded towards him. "'Do they still hurt?" She asked, her breath slowly returning to a normal rate. Only when she had asked it did she realize how stupid a question it was. He shook his head, but Alanna's motherly instinct would take none of it. "I'll change them as soon as we get back to Toma."

She watched as Kanda stood up slowly and tried to herself, but she couldn't muster up the energy. "Yuu-chan, a little help?" She half smiled, hoping he would help. He sighed, and then outstretched his hand. She took it with a wide smile and he hauled her up. He stepped back just as she staggered in front.

"Well, at least now I know you don't HATE me." There was a pause, before...

"Che, just shut up" he scoffed. Alanna smiled. Behind that mean mask, deeeep inside, she knew that the Yuu-chan she had grown up with was still there.

Somewhere, anyway...

She looked up, to see Kanda. Those cobalt eyes seemed to stare right through her soul. There was a lot to see in those inky black depths, but only for those who looked closely. Hurt, anger, sorrow, longing...

She turned away, shaking her head. YOU'RE JUST TIRED ALANNA, she chided herself, YOU'RE IMAGINING THINGS. But then why did her gut tell her that it was real?

The pair walked back in silence. A sudden thought popped up in Alanna's head. "What about the innocence, Yuu-chan?"

He muttered a low " Don't call me that..."

Alanna smiled. It would take a long time for him to open up to her, but she could make it happen. Her smile grew to take up most of her pale face. She looked up to see Kanda scowling at her. "Che," he said, "Stop smiling like an idiot."

Just then, Alanna spotted something strange coming from behind Kanda. She stepped forward, and Kanda looked startled. She ignored him and turned him around. Out if his hood, she pulled out a green cube, surrounded by two gears, floating around the cube in a cross.

She had never seen an innocence fragment. But she knew a lot about them. Finally breaking her gaze away from the cube, she looked at Kanda and handed it to him. He took it wordlessly and put it in a brown cloth sac, then tied it to his belt.

Soon after they had set off, he called to a ridiculously happy Alanna, skipping ahead of him, "Oi, Baka!" She turned around, a small smile still on her face. He took the bag and tossed it to her. She caught it effortlessly and gave him a questioning look. "Keep it, it's too bothersome" he said. Her smiled widened yet again. She knew the real meaning behind it. He trusted her with it. She waited for Kanda to catch up to her with those long strides he strode. Hence forth, she skipped. All the way to the motel. A good damn distance away.

Again, the next chapter is ready, because I am just that awesome, but shall only be dropped off if I have reviews :DDDD

Loves, Lover-chan :D


End file.
